Networks comprising computing devices, communications devices, entertainment devices, and the like are ubiquitous. A network typically has a fixed bandwidth capacity, which is divided among the users of the network but often not utilized efficiently. For example, a user's bandwidth allocation is typically fixed, and the user cannot even temporarily utilize more than his or her bandwidth allocation regardless of the temporary availability of bandwidth not currently being used by other users of the network. Some embodiments of inventions in this disclosure can dynamically allocate the limited bandwidth of a network among users of the network in accordance with changing bandwidth demands of the users. Some embodiments of the inventions can thus more efficiently utilize the bandwidth of a network.